Bacon and Nutella
by Cress Dreiser
Summary: Quinn craves odd food combinations. Fleur's just craving Quinn. Delabray.


**A/N:** _No, I did not steal this fic. Put two and two together yourself. Also, the world needs more Delabray. Or Delaberry. Or Delaberay/Fabercour. Fleur/Quinn/Rachel, anyone? No? Okay._

It was a new relationship. And as new relationships go, one is not always sure how to react to the other. In Fleur's case, it meant walking on eggshells every bloody time Quinn got moody. And Quinn got moody a lot.

Don't leave her inkwell uncorked.

Don't bookmark and close the text she wasn't reading anyway.

Don't bring cold feet into bed.

Fleur found out enough of Quinn's pet peeves to last her a lifetime.

On the morning of the third moody!Quinn day, Fleur resolved to cheer up her girl with a surprise. It was something she heard mentioned as sort of a joke, but she was kinda desperate for anything to help her out. Uncovering the plate beside her on the nightstand, the scent of food filled the room.

Quinn stirred beneath the covers, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Fleur…" She muttered, her eyes still shut and voice thick with sleep. "Is that…bacon?"

"_Oui__!_" Fleur chirped excitedly. "I 'eard from your friends zat you enjoy slaughtered pig meat, so I snuck into zee kitchens to fetch some for you." Fleur was quite proud of herself.

But Quinn wasn't having it. The grumpy girl burrowed closer to where Fleur sat in their bed and curled into her warmth. "Thanks for the thought, Fleur." She sighed. "But I really don't feel like eating right now."

If Fleur were a puppy, her ears would have drooped. "But…but I brought zee Nutella to put on your bacon."

If Quinn were a puppy, her ears would have perked up. "Wait, you brought me bacon _and _chocolate?" Without waiting for answer, she threw herself at Fleur and gave her new favorite person a kiss. "Merlin's beard, where have you been all my life?" Suddenly awake, she clambered over Fleur to reach the jar of Nutella and strips of bacon.

Settling comfortably in Fleur's lap, she swiped a generous portion of Nutella goodness onto deliciously crisp bacon and moaned at combination of flavors in her mouth. "_Oh God_, Fleur. You have no idea how much I've been craving to try this all week." Licking her fingers, Quinn took another strip of bacon and repeated the process.

Fleur, to her credit, managed to remain conscious with a gorgeous bed-headed Quinn moaning and straddling her. Not to mention licking her own fingers. _Oh, Merlin_…to be those fingers. She simply smiled to keep from blurting out an innuendo and gripped the sheets tightly to keep from molesting the blonde on top of her.

Quinn pecked her lips. "Thanks." She said with a shy smile.

Fleur licked her lips briefly, tasting sweet chocolate and savory Quinn. She swallowed thickly. "_De rein_, dear 'eart. Eet was a small thing."

She recognized the unconscious gesture and with a spark in her hazel eyes, Quinn grinned at Fleur. "Like what you taste?"

_Always._ She cleared her throat before speaking, knowing that it would have come out in a lower register otherwise. "I 'ave never tried zis spread before," she replied neutrally.

The spark turned into a mischievous twinkle. Quinn dipped her fingers back into the jar then held her chocolate-covered finger tantalizingly in front of Fleur's face. "We shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste then," she smirked.

The quarter-Veela's jaw dropped slightly. She shouldn't have been surprised that her _all-about-the-teasing-and-not-about-the-pleasing_ girlfriend was taunting her, but _hot damn_. It wasn't Fleur's intention to get anything out of doing something nice for her girl, but if Quinn was offering, you bet your arse Fleur was accepting. She leaned forward to tentatively lick Quinn's finger, and when she didn't pull away, the older girl took Quinn's sweet digit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking off every last trace of chocolate as she panted warmly around it.

When she flicked her tongue against the sensitive pad of Quinn's finger, she heard a hitch in the Quidditch player's breathing. Opening electric blue eyes that she didn't remember closing, she saw her own arousal reflected in Quinn's darkened hazel ones. Fleur pulled away with a wet pop that left Quinn wanting.

The younger girl shifted backwards a bit to readjust her legs to hook around Fleur's waist before leaning back in for a kiss. Or two. Or Six. Lips pressed and pulled, playfully tugging and gently caressing, smoldering like coals on a heater.

Mouths opened and tongues introduced themselves to each other as they explored new territory. _Mine_, they marked. _Yours_, they gave.

Fleur's delicate pianist hands slid up the ridges of Quinn's abs (_thank Merlin for Quidditch_) and alternately dragged her nails down along the center line.

Quinn's breathing grew heavier at Fleur's deliberate touch where fingers skimmed the waistband of her sweatpants before dancing away and then coming back again. She pulled herself closer to the older blonde, fingers bunching up golden strands, forehead pressed against hers as she whimpered with hazel eyes shut.

Fleur smirked, loving the idea that she could work up her girlfriend so quickly. In her mind, it leveled the playing field for when Quinn would tease her mercilessly throughout the day.

Remembering the jar of Nutella sitting between them, Fleur placed jar aside on the nightstand but not before swiping some with her fingers. She painted the chocolaty treat down the column of Quinn's throat and lapped her way back up, nipping every once in a while just to hear her sharply inhale.

"Fleur…" She tilted her head back, exposing the smooth and reddened skin.

Fleur's quarter-Veela purred in delight at the vulnerable sight. "_Je te veux_," it murmured darkly into Quinn's ear. "Just tell me when," the girl promised.


End file.
